


Endocytosis

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Lab Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Workplace Sex, baekhyun could prob get fired for this no lie, don't fuck in a lab my homies, i just couldn't help myself when friends suggested this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: What do you get when two biologists get stuck inside lab at the end of the night?





	Endocytosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishsoo/gifts), [Eri1485](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri1485/gifts).



> So a huge thank you to Fi for giving me the title and for Novmi for prompting the idea of biology jokes! Without you two this fic wouldn't exist so I owe it both to you!!
> 
> EDIT: Also thank you to Alaska AKA ribcages for the phrase "my heart fell out of my ass" because I totally put that in this fic because of you <3

 

Baekhyun liked his job. He really did. It paid well and he got to spend all day doing what he loved. You see, Baekhyun’s job wasn’t just _any_ job. He was the lead researcher of the lab with several technicians that were decent at what they did. He never had any issues with any of them. Er – well no work related issues with any of them. Dick related issues were a whole different category all together.

It all culminated when a certain Kim Jongin got hired as his newest technician. Now, Baekhyun had had crushes on the other technicians at one point or another. Sehun had been the first one he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of, but that quickly passed when he found out he was already seeing someone else.  Then there was Minseok, who was a latecomer to the profession but exceptionally brilliant. Baekhyun may or may not have had a few wet dreams because of him. However, that fell through due to some incompatibility.

Yet, Baekhyun wasn’t fazed. Shit like that happened, and he was more than happy to throw himself back into work. That was until Jongin walked in wearing his lab coat buttoned up to his neck, a pair of round framed glasses and the cutest cowlick sticking up from the back of his head. Baekhyun was smitten in an instant and there was nothing he could do about it. Not that he wanted to fight those feelings in the first place.

Besides, there was just something about Jongin that had Baekhyun’s loins heated and ready to go. Every time Jongin smiled, he wanted nothing more than to pin him to the edge of the table and take him right then and there. And when he laughed, scrunching up his nose with his eyes turning into perfect little crescents, Baekhyun felt like his entire heart was going to fall out his ass. It had only taken a week for him to be so utterly whipped for him.

But, of course, he had to be professional. So he toed the line by first texting Jongin about the experiments in an innocent manner and gradually graduating to sending really lame biology puns and jokes. That was the stage they were at now and while it wasn’t exactly how far Baekhyun _wanted_ to be, he was still pretty happy just to be talking to Jongin so candidly like this.

Scrolling through Reddit on his phone – instead of cleaning like he was supposed to be, Baekhyun found himself once again reading corny science jokes and he just had to send this one to Jongin. He snuck a glance at the technician who had been dutifully putting away equipment but was now leaning against the table, microscope tucked under his arm as he dug his phone out his pocket.

 **Baekhyun:**  
Did you hear about the famous microbiologist who traveled in thirty different countries and learned to speak six languages?

**Jongin:**

No? Is he part of the experiment tomorrow????

Jongin replied instantly and Baekhyun watched him as he put the microscope in the cabinet with a grin. Sometimes Jongin was so damn cute it hurt. Biting his lip to keep from smiling too hard, Baekhyun replied with the answer and felt his heart swell as Jongin’s face blossomed into embarrassed joy.

 **Baekhyun:**  
He was a man of many cultures….

 **Jongin:**  
I’m–  
Ok that was a good one haha  (Face With Tears Of Joy )

They both locked eyes after that – Jongin with a fresh dusting of pink across his cheeks and Baekhyun with a warm feeling pooling deep in his abdomen. God, he was in way over his head. Baekhyun looked away first, not wanting to cause a commotion with the rest of the technicians, but he could already feel Minseok’s eyes burning a hole into the back of his head. Damn him, he knew too much. He might just have to kill him...kidding. He wouldn't do that.

For the remainder of the hour, Baekhyun cleaned up his station and organized his notes while the techs chatted quietly in the main research area. It was one of those times when Baekhyun wished he could fully blur the lines of supervisor and supervisees and join them. He liked a little after work gossip.

Sighing as he slipped his lab coat off and hung it on the hook by the door, Baekhyun looked around for the clipboard. All that was left to do was to pick up the checklist and make sure everything was in order. Maybe they’d have an early night after all?

He headed back to the main area to hover and eavesdrop. He couldn’t exactly hear what they were talking about, but every time he looked up, he caught Jongin’s shy smile and his heart flipped. He really needed to get control of his feelings. He tore his gaze away and stared hard at the checklist, intending to get a little of it done.

Only a few minutes had passed by the time Baekhyun had checked a few things off. He was about to sneak another look at the trio when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 **Jongin:**  
Ur so hot  (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets) (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets) u denature my proteins (Winking Face )

Baekhyun’s head shot up just in time to see Jongin struggling to pull his phone from Sehun’s hand and froze. Maybe the feeling was mutual? At least mutual enough that Jongin was being teased over it?

“Sehun, you ass! What did you send?” Jongin whined as he jumped to snatch his phone, but Sehun volleyed it over to Minseok who quickly read the message and doubled over laughing.

Jongin’s entire face was bright red and he kept shooting nervous glances at Baekhyun, who was melting faster by the second. It was so endearing that Baekhyun had to brace himself before his knees gave out. Seeing Jongin all flustered and embarrassed may have been a kink he didn’t know he had.

After Jongin wrestled his phone back and read the screen, the poor boy started whacking Sehun’s arm hard enough for him to yell out. Baekhyun watched all of this with an amused smile. He glanced back down at the screen, not bothering to hide his grin and did something he really knew he shouldn’t have.

 **Baekhyun:**  
Let's make like poorly designed oligonucleotides and form a homo-dimer?  (Face Throwing A Kiss )

The response from Jongin was loud enough to be heard from where Baekhyun had been lingering. It was a high pitched whine, coupled with his eyebrows coming together and blushing straight to the tips of his ears. In that moment, Baekhyun just wanted to scoop Jongin’s cheeks in his palms and kiss him silly. But he restrained himself and bit his lip while Jongin trudged over to him, looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“I am so sorry about that. I know you're my boss–”

“So it's a no to dinner?” Baekhyun teased. He was enjoying the way Jongin’s hand had been fixed to the back  of his neck and was rubbing back and forth with embarrassment.

Jongin’s teeth bit down on his plush bottom lip before he responded. He was actually too adorable to Baekhyun right now. If it was outside of work, Baekhyun might've reached out and thumbed his lip, freeing it from Jongin’s surprisingly cute teeth, but it was still technically work hours, so he tucked his thumb in his fist.

“You were serious?” Jongin asked with widened eyes.

A slow nod was all Baekhyun could manage. He was actively fighting the urge to just kiss him right then. But he settled for a cheeky grin. “Is the mitochondria the powerhouse of the cell?”

It was a risk, but from the way Jongin guffawed, eyes twinkling – for sure this time – and covering his mouth with his hand, Baekhyun knew it paid off. Apparently corny jokes got him quite far with Jongin if the way he was now staring at him through his lashes while his shyness upturned his lips. God he was so damn cute!

With some less workplace appropriate ideas suddenly flashing into his mind, Baekhyun peered over Jongin’s shoulder and waved off Sehun and Minseok before he returned his attention to Jongin.

“Don’t tell me you’ve failed high school biology. I don’t think I’d find another tech as cute as you.”

Jongin’s shy smile bloomed into a full blown smile, “Wow I didn't think this would happen.” His eyes widened again. “I said that out loud, kill me now.”

Baekhyun's heart squeezed. Jongin was going to be the death of him. He checked to see if the duo were gone and then brushed the back of his hand against Jongin’s jaw. “Fuck me you might just cost me my job,” he said following the curves of Jongin’s lips. He wanted to kiss him so bad. When he looked back up into Jongin’s gaze his breath left his lungs in a tiny gasp.

He had to be imagining it, but Baekhyun swore he saw Jongin's eyes sparkle. It had to be the most adorable thing in the whole world.

“Really?” Jongin asked incredulously. He seemed a bit less shy now but, only by a margin.

“Yep. Pardon my French, but–” Baekhyun reached up and toyed with the top button on Jongin's lab coat. “The things I would do to you might very well get me fired.”

The blush on Jongin's cheeks deepened as he stepped closer to Baekhyun. He looked bashful, but there was a growing underlying heat in his gaze.

“Like what?” he asked, sucking a plump lip back between his teeth.

Baekhyun actually groaned in the back of his throat. He wanted to bite Jongin's lip, to pull it between his and nibble until Jongin was sighing into him. He wanted to ruin him in the worst way and have him whining mess bent underneath him. He wanted see Jongin engulf his cock like an amoeba consuming a phage during endocytosis. Baekhyun wanted many things, but all he did was tilt his face up towards Jongin, inviting him to make the first move.

Heat tumbled through Baekhyun like falling stars when Jongin closed the distance between them. His face filled Baekhyun’s vision before his lids fell closed. Incredibly soft lips touched his tentatively. Baekhyun lifted a bit, returning the gesture with more force and before he knew it, he was curling his arms around Jongin’s shoulders.

He sighed, finally getting to enjoy the taste of Jongin. He was amazing. His lips were plush and soft and knew what they were doing. Baekhyun grew heavy in his slacks when Jongin let out a tiny breath. He had the sudden urge to hear Jongin shouting his name. It was a losing battle against his dick, but after a few more moments, Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss.

“That was a hint,” he purred.

Jongin brought his hand to his lips, touching them as if they were tingling. Baekhyun hoped they were, because his felt like he’d kissed molten lava. “I might be into that,” Jongin whispered.

Baekhyun let out a breath, “Good because I didn’t think I could hold back any longer.” He grabbed Jongin by the lapels and kissed him again, this time with more passion.

When Jongin’s tongue brushed against Baekhyun’s lip, he let him in, lapping at Jongin playfully. It made their kisses sloppier, but Baekhyun didn’t care. He wanted to make a mess of Jongin and if that meant getting a little dirty himself, he was all for it.

Fumbling with the buttons on Jongin’s lab coat, Baekhyun practically ripped the thing off. He half giggled against Jongin’s mouth as the tech eagerly yanked his shirt off shortly after his coat hit the table. Luckily for them, they’d cleared it completely so when Baekhyun pushed Jongin on top of the table, there was no protest.

Baekhyun straddled Jongin, loosening his tie and smirking. He’d waited a long time for this. Beneath him, Jongin watched with hungry eyes that burned Baekhyun. His hands swept up Baekhyun’s sides, sliding under his shirt and giving raise to a trail of goosebumps.

Baekhyun shuddered. Jongin had nice hands. Hands that were exploring his bare skin with light touches. He gave Jongin a smoldering look, before tugging his shirt over head and flinging it away. He could feel his chest heaving now that the two of them were half naked. His pants were already tight and tented and Baekhyun could feel the slickness of his precum drenching his boxers. He hadn’t been this turned on in a while.

“You’re really hot,” Jongin breathed, his thumb catching a sensitive nipple and making Baekhyun sigh.

“So your text was accurate?” Baekhyun inhaled. He leaned down, ghosting his mouth over Jongin’s and then traveling to his chin and kissing him there. He trailed down, along his jaw and exhaled at that spot just beneath Jongin’s ear. It earned him a delicious shiver.

“Y-yeah,” Jongin huffed, squirming a little.

Baekhyun leaned back, enjoying the flush that had colored Jongin’s golden skin in rose undertones. He looked beautiful. There was a thin layer of sweat misting his chest and a bit more gathered at his temples, running into his chocolate colored hair. His full lips were bruised and swollen, just the way Baekhyun had wanted to see them. Oh yeah, he was going to ruin Jongin alright.

Crawling backwards, Baekhyun raked his nails down Jongin’s torso, leaving slightly red marks behind. Jongin hissed under his breath and when Baekhyun toyed with the button on his slacks, another low whine pierced the air.

“Please,” Jongin begged.

Hearing the want and desire in his voice, Baekhyun preened. He liked this version of Jongin equally as much as the shy and capable version he saw during work. With deft fingers, he undid the button and yanked Jongin’s slacks down to mid thigh, enjoying the way his flesh bulged over the waist band. It was deliciously lewd and only made Baekhyun’s cock throb even harder.

There was a wet stain on the front of Jongin’s gray boxer briefs and his dick was twitching with anticipation as Baekhyun stared at the outline like it was a goddamn feast. Flicking his gaze back up to Jongin’s face, Baekhyun raised his eyebrow and hooked his index in the band.

“Can I?” He knew the answer was going to be yes from the way Jongin’s chest was heaving, mouth in a half smile tinged with lust, and his hips rolling as he tried to gain pressure from Baekhyun’s hands.

“Fuck yes,” Jongin’s words came out in a hiss. “You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed about this.”

That went right to Baekhyun’s cock and he needed no other answers as he dipped down, kissing right where Jongin’s hips jutted. He pulled down his boxers, freeing the leaking and pulsing length. Baekhyun curled his hand around it, enjoying the heat and throb and stroked while he teased the skin of Jongin’s pelvis.

Jongin canted his hips in tandem to Baekhyun’s hand, groaning and gripping the edge of the table with both hands. It was a beautiful sight, Jongin arching slightly, breathless and face twisted in impossible pleasure. Baekhyun nipped just above the collection of hair and then used his other hand to hold Jongin still.

He rolled back on his heels, feeling his cock achingly beat against the strained fabric of his pants. He quickly removed his pants, murmuring how amazing Jongin looked panting and begging for him like that. Once he was also naked, dick hanging heavy and a stream of precum dripping from his tip, he lined both their lengths up and rutted against Jongin.

The contrast of their skin was amazing. Baekhyun was a few shades paler than the golden skinned technician but their dicks were much closer in hue. Both a nice reddened mauve, precum slicked and glistening as Baekhyun continued moving his hips. It felt divine to finally be indulging in his fantasies like this. To actually hear Jongin’s breath catch when he snapped harder, grinded faster, and tangled his digits in soft chocolate hair.

Baekhyun loved the way Jongin’s neck strained as he cried out, veins rising to the surface and the flush of sex turning his sun-kissed skin almost sunburnt. It was so incredibly hot.

“God, I want you,” Baekhyun whispered into the shell of Jongin’s ear. “I want you so bad it’s illegal.”

Jongin fussed in response, hands moving to slow Baekhyun’s motion. “Fuck me please. I’m so close.”

The craving in Jongin’s tone made Baekhyun shudder. He looked down between their bodies at their aligned tips, seeing Jongin’s tense and pulse over and over like he was actively holding back.

“Shit, do you have lube?” Baekhyun asked reluctantly separating from Jongin and admiring the mess they’d already made of each other. Jongin’s pubic hair was drenched in their combined fluids, his dick glossy and swollen and when Jongin shook his head no, Baekhyun decided that a blow job would be the way to go.

Climbing off the table, Baekhyun crooked his finger for Jongin to slide down to the edge. Once set, Baekhyun nuzzled Jongin’s thighs, sucking nice raised, red marks periodically and holding his waist still. He liked feeling Jongin squirm against his grip, whining and begging like he needed Baekhyun’s mouth on his cock as much as he needed air.

“Ugh, I’m gonna cum,” Jongin said and it was only then that Baekhyun finally moved from his legs and took Jongin’s cock down to the hilt.

It was almost the same instant that Baekhyun was bobbing his head up that he felt Jongin’s entire body begin to tremble and tense. His hands scrabbled at Baekhyun’s shoulders, his hair, his face, holding him still as he spasmed, dick pumping Baekhyun’s mouth full of his hot climax. And goddamn if Baekhyun wasn’t brought closer by that. He reached to jerk himself then, letting Jongin overflow his mouth with streams of semen. It was hardly salty and a tinge bitter, but because it was from Jongin Baekhyun swallowed down every single last drop and popped off his dick, licking his lips.

Jongin went lax on the table, panting and gasping while his eyelids fluttered. He mumbled something incoherent, and smiled. Baekhyun felt the heat pool low and his dick twitched. Jongin looked so amazing all spent like that. The urge to cover him in his own seed was growing stronger by the second, but Baekhyun stilled his palm and watched while the coordination returned to Jongin’s limbs.

When the tech lifted his head and peered down at him, eyes half open and face still in the throes of euphoria, Baekhyun bit back a whine. His hair was clinging to his temples at the sides, but the back was pushed up in the cutest way, making Baekhyun want to mess him up again and again, edging him until he begged harder and harder.

“Can I suck you off?” Jongin asked, a bit of his shyness returning as he propped himself up on his elbows.

More beautiful words had never been said before in Baekhyun’s entire life. His cock twitched at the idea of pushing inside Jongin’s mouth, relishing the heat and wetness. Baekhyun clamped down on his bottom lip and nodded. Jongin then gestured for Baekhyun to climb on top of him and that nearly had him blowing his load right there. Fucking Jongin’s mouth? Sign Baekhyun the fuck up.

Once Baekhyun was situated, cock swaying in front of Jongin’s face, legs spread on either side of him and Jongin’s hands tentatively stroking up and down the back of his legs, Baekhyun let out a breathy moan. He watched as Jongin opened his mouth, testing his lips against the sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s head and shuddered. His lips had been soft to kiss, but down there they were even softer.

The first plunge into Jongin’s mouth was ecstasy. Baekhyun’s cock disappeared halfway in, Jongin’s beautiful and sensual mouth stretching around his shaft in the hottest of ways. A low hum in the back of Jongin’s throat sent vibration through Baekhyun and he found his hands bracing on Jongin’s shoulders. He was holding back until Jongin was ready, wanting him to dictate their pace, but fuck it was hard. Baekhyun wanted to mess him up so badly.

Slowly, Jongin swallowed him down, a cute and satisfied little chuckle leaving him when his nose brushed against Baekhyun’s pelvis. He looked so good like that, Baekhyun aching length completely devoured by him, mouth wide and saliva dripping down. He was already so dirty and it was only making it harder to hold back.

Jongin pulled back, using the flat of his tongue on the underside of Baekhyun’s dick and dredging a strained moan from Baekhyun. Jongin knew what he was doing. It was like Baekhyun was in heaven with the way that Jongin was deep throating him. Jongin grabbed his ass, pulling his cock back in fully and Baekhyun threw his head back. The combination of Jongin kneading his cheeks and sucking him down like he was his last meal was almost too much.

It wasn’t even that long before Baekhyun was able to fuck into Jongin’s mouth, slack jawed and mumbling how good Jongin looked, how amazing he was being, how his mouth was made just for his cock. But when the words: “Fuck you’re such a good little cock sucker aren’t you?” Jongin’s eyes seemed to almost gleam.

He hummed deep in his throat, sending tingles all through Baekhyun’s body and yanked him harder and faster into his mouth. His face was an absolute mess, tear gathered at the corners of his eyes, lips puffy and slicked with spit that dribbled down his chin. It was a beautiful mess, a mess that Baekhyun had made and that made it all the more erotic.

Jongin moaned like he was getting as much pleasure out of this as Baekhyun. More fluid leaked from Jongin’s cock onto the table between his legs even though he wasn’t hard. It made Baekhyun whimper as the heat pooled once more and he finally let himself succumb to it. He jerked erratically into Jongin’s mouth, gently cradling Jongin’s jaw with both hands.

Baekhyun felt Jongin push his hips a bit and he pulled out just as the tech said, “Cum on my face, please.”

It wasn’t as though Baekhyun had a choice because that sentence had his cock spurting ropes of semen all over Jongin’s face. Some landed on the tips of his bangs, dripping down his eyebrow and over a closed eye while Jongin held his mouth open, tongue wagging to catch whatever he could. Baekhyun tried to aim there, but it was too late. The last surge of his climax had landed on Jongin’s chin and ran down his neck. But Baekhyun would be damned if it wasn’t such a pretty sight. He’d finally ruined Jongin in the way he wanted to and now he just wanted to kiss him.

Not even caring that his own cum was on Jongin’s lips, Baekhyun sank to his knees and kissed Jongin. His thumb rubbed a bit of his seed into his skin while Jongin giggled against him. “Give me a chance to clean up at least.”

Baekhyun shook his head no, kissing him deeper until Jongin lowered to his back where they made out for a few moments. He didn’t know what he was overcome with, but when they parted Baekhyun was staring down at Jongin like he was his entire universe.

Jongin returned the look, eyes wide and a smile forming. “If you don’t stop looking at me like that…”

Baekhyun paid him no mind and just kissed him once more before climbing off the table in search of something to clean up with. Back on the table, Jongin sat up with a boyish grin.

“We should’ve hired some lysosomes to clean up.”

Baekhyun chuckled and wet the paper towel before he started wiping off Jongin’s face. “I’ll be your lysosome.” Oh yeah, he was smitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Thank you allll who have read this far! It's been a joy to write!! If you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos and a comment! Those make my whole world go around ^^
> 
> The jokes were taken from various bio jokes online and are not mine!


End file.
